Bagel
Who is Bagel.? Bagel is a short guy with a big heart and a deep dialect. While he may be hard to understand and acts mischievously sometimes he is a kind fella who is known for giving big smooches. He used to be a regular at The Great Pug before it burned down and has since been seen occasionally visiting The Lair of Roflgator. History and Lore He met Roflgator at the Japan Shrine on May 3rd, 2018 when using a different avatar. Bagel is Karpals oldest and most successful son. He is part of the band Brimpco together with Shrimp and NotValco. In late 2018 to 2019 he started portraying a strange small creature with an elephant trunk. He also shortly portrayed a small gecko character - nicknamed "Issa frog" - that was killed by Kabibambi on Feb 14th, 2019. On Mar 17th, 2019 he was hired as the temporary manager by Roflgator at The Golden Gator but after investing in a pooptrain and causing a problems he was fired. Leaving him homeless and living on the streets inside of a dumpster. He was banned from the bar but S0ra convinced Rob to let him back if he would offer him "the most heartfelt apology ever". Instead of apologizing he opened a competing bar in an alleyway together with ShoutOut named "Cabono". WIKI: Please assist in adding more information about Bagel! (right)]] Alternate character personas Cousin Diego One of Javas cousins when he introduced his girlfriend Abbey to the rest of his very large - and very strange family on Feb 26th, 2019. Twitch Video Clips: Diego sees his cousin Java - Eyyyyyyyyy JAVA! Trap Bagel Trap Bagel is something out of this world. "She" is the parody embodiment of the stereotypical "drunk VRChat girl" telling everyone that she streams, is shy but still puts on a show and is always ready to take a shot of strong alcohol. Twitch Clips Trap Bagel Clip 1 Clip 2 Clip 3 Trivia *His avatar is based on the Oddjob Character model from the game Goldeneye 007 for the Nintendo 64. *Bagel was first introduced to Roflgator as a friend of zMoonRunner. Some first thought that he was portrayed by the same person as they share similar voices and dialect. This was wrong. *His initial avatar was Fozzie Bear from The Muppet Show. *Bagel and zMoonRunner are friends IRL. *He is not related to LilBagel or Joey Bagels. Links to Video Clips *Archived VOD - Bagel meets Roflgator *Bagel and zMoonrunner in VRChat (video by Kenzokuk) *Bagel wants a refund for his stolen drink *Trapped behind an invisible door *The Robots of Bricktown try to break into the Golden Gator statue *Bagel uh "poledancing" I guess *Portraying a tiny gecko and getting killed by Kabibambi *Hotel California with Bagel. *Fired from manager job *You did this *Bagel. "advice" to VRChat devs *Catfight, Bagel never heard of em *Meech killed Bagels vibe *Bagel goes SquadW on Brat *ok bomber *Home appliance coupons stick-up Gallery Bagel OG.jpg|Bagel OG avatar (Fozzie Bear) Rofl Jan 16th 37 zMoonrunner and Bagel.jpg|Bagel and Moon at The Greater Gator. Rofl Feb 5th 43 Wimchimp Bagel and HeGone watching an imaginary TV.jpg|Watching a picture of a TV-set together with Wimchimp and HeGone. Rofl Feb 20th 3 Bagel anmd Capo1.jpg|Conversing with Capo1. Rofl Feb 26th 38 Cousin Diego (Bagel) Eyyy Java.jpg|Cousin diego greeting Java. "Eyyyyyyy JAVA!" Rofl Mar 8th 16 zMoonrunner and Bagel.jpg|Bagel talking to zMoonrunner, both on his account??? Rofl Mar 17th 4 Bagel and vermin.jpg|''*kissing sound*'' Rofl Mar 17th 25 Bagel competing alley bar Cabono.jpg|Opening a competing bar in an alleyway after he was banned from Roflgators bar. Rofl 2019 May 12th 1 Robot (Bagel).jpg|Robot form Bagel Rofl 2019 May 12th 5 Robot (Bagel) tampering with wooks computer.jpg|Tampering with Wooks desk computer. Rofl April 31st 2019 Loli Trap BagelDot.png|"Loli" trap Bagel Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans